Two sided label printing is known in the bottling industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,972 to Nojima, et al. discloses a tubular label, elongated tubular member and method of manufacturing the same, as well as container having such a tubular label. Nojima, et al. provides a tubular label with pre-printed fixed information adapted to be wrapped around a container body of a container with an inwardly facing surface of the tubular label contacting the container body and the pre-printed fixed information being visible from the outside of the container. The tubular label includes printed arbitrary information such as lottery indicia provided on the inwardly facing surface by a non-impact printer in such a manner as to be invisible through the outwardly facing surface of the tubular label. In one embodiment, a transparent window portion is provided on the opposite side of the tubular label, through which the arbitrary information can be visually observed. The tubular label is designed to be used as a lottery or campaign application ticket that is capable of preventing mischievous conduct at the store, or any other places, and providing purchasers with an easy way to confirm given information such as winning or losing symbols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,170 to Glancy provides a label for a container which has a secure manner of concealing an image, such as a game prize, which cannot be read or tampered with without revealing an intrusion or violation of the container. Glancy discloses a label for a container which is at least partially translucent, an image bearing portion located on part of the label with the image bearing portion including an image which is in a visually incoherent form, and a viewing member located on another part of the label for rendering the image in a visually coherent form when the image is viewed through the viewing member. The image or message provided on the image bearing portion can be optically encoded so as not to be intelligible except when viewed through the viewing member, such as a decoding window. Encoding/decoding techniques which can be utilized include, but are not limited to, lenticular indicia and hologram indicia, both of which are decoded by using techniques “matched” to the encoding technique. The label may be integrally formed on, for example, a box-type container.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,939 to Marks, which discloses a bottle with a multiple part label. In Marks, a package construction is provided in which a glass bottle containing a light-permeable liquid has front and rear label sections thereon to be viewed in cooperative relationship, such as cooperating to form a single image. The rearmost label has information thereon which is printed in distorted form in order to compensate for the optical distortion of the same due to refraction of the bottle and liquid therein. The front label section may be provided with a distorted opening through which the rear label section is viewed.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,777 to Swenson discloses a packaging system for clear bottled liquids. In Swenson, the packaging system for bottled liquids includes a transparent bottle filled with clear liquid allowing a first surface to be viewable through an opposite second arcuate surface. A first label having indicia on a first side is attached to the first surface such that the indicia are substantially magnified when viewed through the second arcuate surface of the bottle. In effect, the packaging system is designed to utilize the curvature of the bottle to magnify indicia on the inwardly facing side of the label adhered to the bottle.
None of the conventional label assemblies provide for multiple viewing areas on a label, nor multiple indicia portions on the inward facing label which relate to one another, nor viewing areas which require consumption of a beverage to multiple respective levels in order to view respective indicia portions.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a label assembly which provides for multiple viewing areas and indicia portions with various optional features and advantages.